creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sloshedtrain
ARCHIVES: 1 · 2 · 3 · 4 · 5 · 6 · 7 · 8 · 9 · 10 · 11 __TOC__ About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name ) or use the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts with FOUR TILDES (~~~~) so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it your talk page. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. ---- Thanks for the feedback Sloshedtrain. Understood, I'm currently just getting into writing proper and I find micropasta's a good way of exploring small ideas and getting some creativity going. I'm mainly uploading these just for some feedback on my writing style etc. but if they dont meet the standards I cant argue with that. Thanks for your time. Arcadia1255 (talk) 11:33, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Important update regarding Tiololo Hi sloshedtrain, I know you're waiting for news about Lucas, so please check the blog for the latest update. Thanks. Tiaxn (talk) 19:39, July 4, 2016 (UTC) hey i want to ask you a question about a recently deleted creepypasta. Number 17 first of all i want to ask that which user wrote that creepypasta? i couldn'T find the creepypasta on NOWHERE :D i thought this was a known pasta and then i realized i am the only one who knows this pasta :) and the second question is it there a copy of that creepypasta and can i get the date of the day that number 17 has written? i don't know why but i want to see that creepypasta again and i'll be glad if you at least try to help me Thanks Muco712 (talk) 22:23, July 8, 2016 (UTC)Muco712 :Answered. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:49, July 8, 2016 (UTC) I Have A Thing With Eyes Hello, I'm sorry if this isn't appropriate. I was wondering what was wrong with the story. If this isn't alright for me to ask, should I just post it to the place where I can get feedback on it? I'm still learning this site, I've never used anything like this before. Thank you for your time. SageTheQuietus (talk) 02:56, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey, sloshedtrain. I'm the guy who wrote Fred's Gun. The one about the gun that keeps appearing in Fred's hand? Could you maybe rate the pasta out of ten, please? I'd really love some good feedback. EDIT: Added my story to Writer's Workshop, by the way. Raginbakin (talk) 14:21, June 21, 2017 (UTC) A Post in the Writer's Workshop Would you please close this thread? Thread:564224 -- the story is posted to the wiki: Spirit of the Sea, and revisions or feedback may not carry over to the main site. Would you please add a link to the story in the "... closed this thread because" box? You'll be able to add this after clicking "More" in the bottom-right corner of the post, then click "close". Then an input window will appear asking for a reason to close the thread. That way there is no lost revisions or feedback. TenebrousTorrentTalk 21:22, December 10, 2016 (UTC) My bad lol didn't know you couldn't leave them unfinished Reary77 (talk) 10:42, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Sorry lol Added something mean on one of your stories lol didn't know you couldn't save pastas if they were unfinished :( --Reary77 (talk) 10:45, December 18, 2016 (UTC) how can i improve on making a creepypasta? SamisCool45 (talk) 14:54, December 18, 2016 (UTC)dear mr train, thanks for deleting my page, im not mad at all, now i can learn to improve and write better best regards, sam IM REALLY SORRY I RE UPLOADED IT BECAUSE I COMPLETLY CHANGED THE ENDING! Then I read the don't reupload the story thing ;-; IDK WHAT TO DO!!! I completly changed it though SORRY SORRY SORRY will I be banned? will it be deleted? sorry :( Echos and whispers (talk) 08:05, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Activity Do you still wish to remain as an admin/b-crat? You haven't been active for almost 6 months. ClericofMadness (talk) 13:46, December 24, 2017 (UTC) My Man! Slosh, it's so good to have you back and alive! The Star is falling '-' Greet the First Dawn! 21:45, December 29, 2017 (UTC) :Kek'd. :I don't suppose you could... [[Creepypasta_Wiki:Requests_for_Adminship/Helel_ben_Shahaar|do me a favore?]] :Also, Vandelle has violated the new category rule twice so far. :The Star is falling '-' Greet the First Dawn! 22:30, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Friendly Request Since Cleric stubbornly dodges my promotion, could you please do it instead. As you probably saw, I have 5/5 positive votes. The Star is falling '-' Greet the First Dawn! 11:58, December 30, 2017 (UTC) :I can (in a way) realize why do you wish to wait for Cleric's approval, but the guy is basically procrastinating (I hope I spelled it right): yesterday, around this time (it was the deadline) I let him know that the votes were 100% for, and he just answered in some cryptic references, and excused himself because he was on his phone and it only had 8% battery. Since then, I was unable to reach him in any way. :I realize that he is the head of this wiki, but other noteworthy fact is that you and him share the exact same rank, only difference is that he founded this wiki. Again, I kinda realize why do you wish to wait for his approval, but two admins, one former admin, one respected user, and you, the bureaucrat, have voted for my promotion, and several other have expressed their support after the voting was closed. I'd say that the people have spoken. Also, since Empy has left, and LOL and Underscorre are doing absolutely nothing, and Dupin and Banning can't handle it alone (well, there is also you, but your activity isn't exactly intense, and you've also been on hiatus for quite some time), I'd say that an extra pair of hands is needed. And while he is delaying it, wiki is falling apart. I've had to deal with a freakish huge number of bad edits, violations, horrible pastas and whatnot, only hours after Empy left. And with my best intentions, I could only do so much as a rollback. :I'm writing this in wiki's best interests. We are losing admins rapidly, and not geting any in return. Some may not like it, but the fact remains that I am needed, and I am needed now. Please consider that. :The Star is falling '-' Greet the First Dawn! 22:19, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism This user has engaged in minor vandalism of my user page after I marked his story for review. While the vandalism was just posting an inoffensive photo, I take it as a sign that this guy is going to a be a problem in the future. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 07:48, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Hello There This user uploaded his story that you deleted onto his profile. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:NastyFiltyTF2SHARK Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 20:06, January 1, 2018 (UTC) I have a question for you if you don't mind answering. Can you tell me what what my stories: The Story Of Robert and The Dummy do against the quality standards of the wiki. Ryan036 (talk) 00:56, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Sorry for making a new catagory. I'm an Idiot, I'm sorry. It's been 5 years since I've been on here ( 2013 ) and last I was on here i only lasted 2 weeks before being blocked and forgeting about this whole site. So I'm new and an Idiot. I'm going to make mistakes for a bit so I'm saying sorry in advance. Thank you for pointing out that rule. sorry again MintyMoony (talk) 01:16, January 22, 2018 (UTC)MintyMoony Enable Discussions? Hey Sloshedtrain! I'm Jamie from FANDOM's Community Development team! Not sure if we never asked you if you are interested in turning on the Discussions feature for this community. The Creepy Pasta communities in German , Spanish , Italian all use them successfully! In case you are unaware of the feature, Discussions was introduced last year to help communities engage with users and fans. It lives in its own space on the wiki and allows users to interact with other members of the community. It is also mobile friendly and gives mobile users a chance to contribute and engage with the community, and possibly turn them into wiki editors as well. Discussions also links with our FANDOM Apps, which this community has and it allows app users to easily take part in Discussions as well. You can read more about Discussions here. We wouldn't want to migrate forums just yet, but for more information on migrating forums to Discussions, you can check out this blog over on Community Central that explains everything in detail. Because Forums will eventually be sunsetted as a feature, we're trying to get communities on board and using discussions early so that there is time to get used to and transition to them. And we will be ready to help you do that when the time comes. But until then, we would love forums and discussions to live side-by-side. And getting ahead of the curve is never a bad idea. Feel free to have an open discussion with your community about this, and I'm available for any questions you might have. Have a good one! :Oops! Didn't sign my name Jamie (profile)•(talk) 20:22, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Hey there! Just checking in on what you think about discussions. Let me know! Jamie (profile)•(talk) 23:26, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Recover Deleted Post PasteBin Heyo, You deleted my story a couple of days ago, BagHead, and I was wondering if I could request a PasteBin link? Also (You don't have to answer this) is there anything that didn't sound so great, that got it deleted? This was my first story I've ever written for anything, so I'm new to all of this and all that jazz Thanks, Imasuma (talk) 15:09, February 14, 2018 (UTC)Imasuma Can I write a pasta? I have an idea for a pasta and I just thought I should ask before writing it to be respectful and to not potentially anger anyone. Even if I don't need to ask anyone, I just thought I should. I'm the new admin round here. Got any changes u need me to make gimme a holler. FeetFetishKid2007 (talk) 14:57, May 16, 2018 (UTC) *can i put the creepypasta , about 'group 6 ' please? Can you remove the Delete now from Blank Room soup https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Blank_room_soup :^ Answered. :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 03:03, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Pasta restoration Hi I haven’t been here for a while and just saw the pasta deletion due to licensing. I wanted to ask if it could be restored so I can fix it. The pasta in question is “Body Paint”. Thanks Supersatan25 (talk) 05:05, October 3, 2018 (UTC) You have grown Wow ImMagicalyDelicious (talk) 15:56, October 31, 2018 (UTC)